<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're Best Friends, Right? by exolunaticshipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285182">We're Best Friends, Right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolunaticshipper/pseuds/exolunaticshipper'>exolunaticshipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolunaticshipper/pseuds/exolunaticshipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol and Baekhyun are just best friends... Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We're Best Friends, Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucheonsbabe/gifts">bucheonsbabe</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dearest Noel,</p><p>Merry Christmas- I hope you enjoy this short fic 🥺❤</p><p>Lots of love,</p><p>Gegi x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was probably how every cliché story began, best friends.<br/>
But they were- Chanyeol and Baekhyun were best friends- always had been since they had been in high school.<br/>
Glued together at the hip literally nothing could separate them. They did everything together- worked together, studied together- and even showered together.<br/>
Well okay, not quite but they couldn’t be apart from each other for too long.<br/>
The only thing aggravating about their relationship was everyone- parents, friends, acquaintances asking if the were in a relationship.<br/>
How could they possibly be in a relationship when they were best friends? Best friends who cuddled together while watching the TV, best friends who gamed together and best friends who kissed each other.<br/>
But every best friend did that right?</p><p>“Baek… do you think….” Chanyeol looked at the little man curled up in his arms, looking up at him expectantly “Do you think it’s weird that people keep asking us if we’re together- I mean it’s pretty obvious that we’re just best friends”<br/>
“I mean, maybe they just want what we have Yeollie- we can’t blame them” Baekhyun responded, pecking the other’s cheeks and lips softly “Come on, should we get dinner?”</p><p>So maybe they were best friends who got dinner together and gave each other cute presents too, and maybe they were best friends who also shared the same bed.</p><p>“Yeol, do you think its okay if you could help me?” Baekhyun’s voice sounded breathless behind the bathroom door.<br/>
“Help you?” Chanyeol sounded just as winded, he knew exactly what the other was doing and it raised a flush to his cheeks.<br/>
Did best friends do this kind of thing too?<br/>
“H-how?”<br/>
Baekhyun swung the bathroom door open, he’s on the floor, his arching up as he pumps himself in his fist “A-Ah, please… anything.”<br/>
And Chanyeol is a best friend who cant say no.<br/>
So maybe they were best friends who occasionally gave each other blow jobs and sloppy kisses afterwards.</p><p>Things start to change in the new year when someone flirts with Chanyeol. It’s a girl, a short girl with long brown hair and the prettiest eyes, Baekhyun thinks.<br/>
She asks him to the end of term ball, fingers clinging onto his sleeve and Chanyeol simply looks bashful.<br/>
Baekhyun runs away before he can hear the response, it kills him that his best friend might be going with someone else.<br/>
So maybe he was a possessive best friend, so what? Chanyeol was his.</p><p>He doesn’t hear the taller come in, slumped on the couch in one of Chanyeol’s hoodies, cheeks damp with tears.<br/>
“Baek, where did you go, I finished talking to Sunmi and you weren’t there anymore- I was worried” Chanyeol crouches in front of the quiet bundle;<br/>
“Baek- have you been crying?”<br/>
“No” Baekhyun pouts and moves away. Seeing Chanyeol, his bestest friend hurts, but it hurts even more to think of him with Sunmi.<br/>
Chanyeol sighs and settles behind Baekhyun, pulling the smaller against his chest “I think you should know, I said no.”<br/>
Baekhyun jolts up, cheeks tinting “I… why? She’s pretty and popular”<br/>
Like you.<br/>
“I couldn’t leave my best friend by himself” There’s a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead. <br/>
But it’s a lie.<br/>
“I didn’t want you to go with her.” Baekhyun managed softly voice shaking slightly “I don’t know why.”<br/>
“I know.” Chanyeol smiled tenderly. There was a few moments silence where they just sat together, the TV playing something nonsensical as they cuddle together.<br/>
“Yeol… do you think…”<br/>
“Yeah…”<br/>
“W-would you maybe want to…do that?”<br/>
Another kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead “Baek, babe- I think we’ve been doing that for years.”</p><p>So yeah, they were best friends- best friends who cuddled and kissed, who showered together and slept together, who maybe did a little more together. But they were also best friends who were dating each other so maybe it was okay.</p><p>“…do you think we could try something new today?” <br/>
Chanyeol’s already hauling Baekhyun to the bedroom “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting.”</p><p>~fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>